It's Always Better When Anticipated
by promiseme23
Summary: Lucas and Peyton are going out and nobody knows. Lucas is 22 and Peyton is 17. Brooke and Peyton are best friends. This doesn't follow the show's storyline at all.
1. Secrets

**AN: Ok so this is my story. I hope you like it. Read and Review. Oh and I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.**

Lucas and I were lying in his bed watching Gilmore Girls. When it went to a commercial I turned my head to face him.

"Can you believe that Lane's pregnant?" I asked.

"Huh?" he asked looking up from his book.

"Lucas you weren't even paying attention were you?" I asked sitting up and turning my body towards his.

"No not really," he admitted, "I have to finish reading this book for my classes tomorrow."

"But you said you'd watch this with me," I said putting my hand on his chest.

"I know, but I have to finish this," he said taking my hand in his.

"Fine, but hurry and finish," I said giving him a peck on the lips.

"Ok," he said kissing me again.

He went back to reading his book as I watched tv. While he was reading he had his arm around me and I was lying my head on his chest. Gilmore Girls was over and the news came on. I turned my chin up toward him and kissed him on the neck.

"Are you done yet?" I asked, my voice muffled by his skin on my lips.

"Almost" he said turning page.

I sat up and turned toward him so I could see his face. He always looked so sexy while he was reading. I just sat and watched him as he read. He would occasionally look at me and smile.

"What are you looking at?" he asked without looking up from his book.

"You," I said, "you just look so sexy when you read."

"What? How do I look sexy when I read?" he asked still reading his book.

"You get this look on your face that just makes you look so sexy," I said leaning down and kissing his neck.

"Mmm..." he moaned.

I went on kissing his neck until I reached his adams apple. I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Lucas..."

He put his book down as he said, "done".

He put his arm around me and pulled me on top of him as he started to tickle my sides.

"Haha, stop!" I laughed as I wiggled around on top of him.

"Okay I'll stop," he said.

He stopped tickling me as he leaned in and kissed me. I got lost in the kiss as he held me in his arms. I pulled away and looked at the clock.

"Crap!" I said as I fell back on the bed.

"What?" he asked.

"I have to go in like 5 minutes," I said.

"Already?" he asked as I swung my legs off of him and propped myself up on my elbows.

"Yah, my curfew is 11, and with the drive I have to leave at like 10:45," I said.

"Well we should make the best of our time," he said leaning over and kissing my neck.

"We should," I said running my hands through his hair.

"You know when you were kissing me earlier," he said in between kisses, "you were making it really hard for me to concentrate."

"That was the point," I said lifting his chin up and kissing him.

My phone started to ring right as our lips connected. Without breaking from the kiss I pulled my phone out of my pocket to see who was calling. It was my dad. I broke away and stood up from the bed, "shhh," I said putting my finger over his lips to keep him from talking.

"Hello," I answered as Lucas kissed my finger and made his way up my arm, "yah **dad** I'm on my way right now."

I pulled my arm away from him as he got more serious after hearing it was my dad, "ok I'll be home soon," I said hanging up my phone.

"Whoa, that was close."

"Yah, you had to keep kissing me," I said sitting down next to him.

"Well I didn't think it was your dad," he said putting his arm around my waist.

"Well I have to go," I said lying my head on his shoulder.

He gave my waist a squeeze and said, "I wish you didn't."

"Me too," I said nuzzling into his neck, "but if I don't go know my dad will freak out and then somehow he'll find out I was with you, then he'll know we're going out."

"How could he find out about us going out just by you coming home late?" he asked.

"Don't ask me how he would, I don't know, all I know is he will and I don't want him breaking us up," I said kissing his neck.

"Me either," he said kissing me.

"Ok then I should go," I said not moving.

He stood up and held out his hand for me, "madam may I escort you to your vehicle?" he said bowing a little.

"You may," I said taking his hand and standing up, "just don't do that again."

"Ok then," he said walking me out of his room toward the front of the house.

We stopped when we got to the front of the house, it was pouring outside.

"Its raining," I said.

"Yep, I really don't want you out there driving in the rain," he said.

"I'll be fine I promise," I said kissing him.

"Okay, I'm gonna hold you to that promise," he said.

"Okay," I said, "so I guess I'll see you after school tomorrow."

"I'll be there at 2:30," he said.

"Good I cant wait," I said kissing him again.

"Me too," he said kissing me.

"Okay stop cuz if we keep kissing like that I'll never leave," I said.

"And the problem with that is?" he said kissing me again.

"Lucas," I said as he went in for another kiss.

"Fine I'll stop but one more," he said.

"Okay but wait, come with me," I said taking his hand and pulling him out the door and into the rain.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. He put his arms around my waist and picked me up in a hug. Our lips broke apart and he spun me around in his arms.

"I've always wanted to be kissed in the rain," I said.

"Well I'm glad that you chose me to do that with," he said kissing me again.

"Now I really have to go, and I don't want you to get a cold."

"Too late I'm already soaked," he said, "at least we'll be sick together."

He kissed me again and again.

"Ok I'm going to go now," I said hugging him like I never wanted to let go.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow," he said, hands still on my waist.

"Okay, bye." I said standing on my tippy toes and kissing him.

I got in my car and drove to my house. It was 10:58pm when I got there and my dad was waiting a the door.

"Where were you?" he asked as I walked in the door.

"At Brooke's," I said.

"Okay," he said, "can you come in her with me, I need to talk to you."

"Uh ok," I said walking in to the living room with him and sitting down on the couch, "what's up?"

"Well I just got a call from my work," he said, "I'm going to be leaving tomorrow, I'll be gone for 2 months."

"Why so soon?' I asked.

"They need me honey, there's not much I can do about it," he said.

"Okay, what time do you take off tomorrow?" I asked.

"5:00am," he said.

"Okay well be safe, I don't want to lose another parent," I said.

"I will be honey," he said, "I'll say goodbye in the morning before I leave."

"Okay, well I'm going to go to bed, I'm really tired," I said.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning," he said hugging me.

"Okay, night." I said.

"Night," he said.

We hugged and I headed upstairs to my room. I grabbed one of my favorite records and popped it in. Mine and Lucas' song, "Always Love", blasted through the speakers. I picked up my phone and dialed his number.

"Hello," he answered his phone, after two rings.

"Hey!" I said lying down on my bed.

"Hey baby," he said, "I was just thinking about you."

"I couldn't stop thinking about you, so I figured I'd call," I said.

"You're at home right?" he asked.

"Yah, why?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said, "is your dad asleep?"

"Yah," I said.

"Ok," he said, "Do me a favor ok?"

"Sure what?" I asked.

"Open your window," he said.

"Um ok," I went over to my window and opened it.

"Ok now turn around and close your eyes," he said, "when I hang up count to five and then turn around."

"Um. Ok," I said.

He hung up the phone and I started to count to five.

**AN: hope you guys enjoyed it! so what is Lucas going to surprise Peyton with? I'll post again soon. Please Review.**


	2. Oh Really?

I turned around to find Lucas standing in front of me with a dozen pink roses.

"Oh my god," I said as I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him.

"Hi," he said, "Happy anniversary."

"But our anniversary isn't until tomorrow," I said.

"It is tomorrow," he said pointing at the clock, it was 12:01 am.

"Awwwww babe," I said kissing him.

"Here these are for you," he said handing me the roses.

"They're beautiful," I said, "I love them."

"I'm glad," he said.

I walked over and sat the flowers down on my desk, "So you just came over to surprise me with these flowers?"

"Yah," he said, "and to do this." he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.

"So my dad wanted to talk to me when I got home today," I said taking his hand and pulling him over to the bed to sit down.

"About what?" he asked.

"Well he's leaving tomorrow, for 2 months," I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yah, it sucks too because he like just got back and now he's leaving again," I said laying my head on his shoulder.

He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss him," I said.

"I know," he said.

"But hey, on the other side, you can stay over now or I can go over to your house," I said.

"Mmm," he said lifting my chin up and kissing me, "that is a very good thing."

"So maybe tomorrow after you pick me up from school we can come over here and hang out," I said.

"That sounds great," he said rubbing my back.

I leaned in and kissed him. He fell back on the bed pulling me on top of him. He moved his hands up and down my sides and I went on kissing his neck. He moved down and grabbed my butt.

"Mmm," I moaned.

I went on kissing his neck and lightly sucking his adams apple. He moved his hands under my tank top and rubbed my bare back. I kissed around to his ear.

"Lucas," I whispered.

He reached up and started to unhook my bra. I pulled my mouth away from his and said, "Slow down there".

I reached behind me and grabbed his hands. I interlocked my fingers with his and put his hands above our heads. I went back to kissing him and he flipped us over so he was on top. He kissed his way down my jaw line and kissed my neck. I let go of his hands and ran my fingers though his dirty blonde hair. He lightly sucked on the side of my neck, leaving his mark on me. He moved his hands down my sides to the bottom of my shirt. He put his hand under my shirt and began to rub my stomach as he kissed my lips. He moved his and higher up to cup my breast though my bra.

"Lucas," I tried to protest, but it came out as a moan, "stop."

He removed his hands from my shirt and said, "What's wrong?"

"I just don't want to get too into it and do something I'll regret." I said.

He got off of me, stood up and said, "so if we had sex you would regret it?"

He turned to face me and I sat up and said, "It's not that I don't want to have sex with you, cuz I do."

"Well then what's the problem?" he asked.

"I've just always promised my self that I would wait until I got married," I said.

"Ok,"he said,"I understand."

"Ok, now come here," I said.

He climbed back onto the bed and kissed me.

"I should go," he said.

"No," I whined pulling him back on top of me.

I kissed him and said, "stay the night."

"What about your dad?" he asked.

"He's already asleep," I said, "come on please stay the night with me."

"Ok," he said kissing me, "how could I refuse."

"Good," I said kissing him again.

"But we should go to sleep 'cuz you have to get up early tomorrow," he said standing up and taking off his jacket. He took off his shirt and got back on the bed laying down next to me.

I cuddled in close to him and pulled a blanket over us. I laid my head on his bare chest and put my hand on his stomach like I always did when we slept.

"Night," I said as he put his arm around me.

"Night," he said kissing me one last time before we fell asleep.

The Next Morning

"Peyton?" yelled my dad though the locked door, "Honey wake up I'm leaving."

"Lucas," I whispered trying to wake him up.

When practically shaking him to death didn't work I kissed him. I felt him wake up as he began to kiss me back.

I pulled away and said, "hurry hide in the closet."

He got up, no questions asked and hid in my closet.

"Hey dad," I said opening my door.

He walked in and said, "well I'm leaving, my cabs out front."

"Ok, I love you and be safe," I said.

"I love you too honey," he said.

"Bye," I said hugging him.

"Bye sweety," he said.

He left the room and I shut the door and went to the closet.

"You can come out now," I said as I opened the door to the closet and walked over to the window.

My dad was already in his cab. Lucas came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"How'd you sleep last night?" he asked.

"Good how about you?" I asked leaning into him.

"Best sleep that I've ever gotten," he said kissing my neck.

"Mmm," I said turning around in his arms and kissing him.

"I love you," I said.

Lucas looked into my eyes for what seemed like forever.

"I love you too Peyton," he said as he leaned down to kiss me.

"God I love you," he said in between kisses.

He picked me up and spun around.

"Ahhhahaha," I laughed as he spun around, I wrapped my legs around him and he carried me to the bed.

He sat me down on the bed and sat down next to me. I kissed him and said, "you had me worried there."

"Good," he said.

"Good?" I asked.

"Yah, haven't you ever heard that things are always better when anticipated?" he said.

"Yah," I said.

"Well I wanted you too anticipate it," he said, "now wasn't that good?"

"Defiantly," I said kissing him, "the best kiss ever."

"For me too," he said.

"Well," I said, "It's only 5:30, so how bout we go back to bed and get up in a few hours."

"Okay," he said.

We got under the covers and I cuddled up next to him. He kissed me on the cheek and we fell asleep. When I woke up it was 7:30.

I woke Lucas up and said, "Babe, it's 7:30."

"Already?" he asked.

"Yah," I said.

He leaned over and kissed me, "Mmm, morning," he said with his eyes still closed.

"Morning," I said kissing him, "well I should go shower."

"Ok, hurry back though," he said.

"OK," I said getting, grabbing my towel and going into the bathroom.

When I was done with my shower I wrapped myself in my towel and went back into my room. Lucas was half awake when I walked by and went into my closet but as soon as he saw me he woke up.

Lucas walked up behind me and said, "So are you just trying to tease me by wearing nothing but that towel?"

I turned around and said, "yah is it working?"

"Yes," he said pulling me into him and kissing me.

"I thought it would," I said.

I wrapped my arms around him as he started to kiss my neck.

"Lucas," I said.

"Huh?" he responded still kissing my neck.

"I have to finish getting dressed, and you still have to shower," I said.

"Uh huh," he murmured still not stopping.

"So..." I said losing my train of thought as he kissed my lips again, "what was I saying?"

We walked toward my bed and he fell back on it as I fell on top of him. He moved his hands though my wet hair as I pushed my tongue into his mouth. He flipped us over so he was on top of me and took off his shirt. He came back down and kissed me. He kissed down my jawline to my ear. He kissed and sucked on my neck down to my chest. He kissed what was visible of my breasts as he reached for the knot I had my towel in so it wouldn't fall. He went back up and kissed me. His hand touch the knot and I pushed him off.

He sighed as he rolled off of me.

I stood up and said, "sorry, I'm just not ready," I continued, "I love you Lucas but I'm not ready to have sex."

"Babe I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," he said standing up and wrapping his arms around my waist, "I love you and I don't want to pressure you."

"Ok," I said, "you should go shower, I'll get dressed I'm gonna miss my bus if I don't hurry."

"Hey why don't I give you a ride to school?" he asked.

"On your motorcycle?" I asked.

"Yah," he said.

"Cool," I said.

"Ok I'll go shower then we can go." he said lightly kissing me on the lips. He turned around and walked toward the bathroom. As I turned to go to my closet my towel got caught on my chair and slipped off. I picked it up and wrapped it back around myself.

"Crap," I said.

"What?" he asked turning around. He saw me fixing my towel and said, "man I missed it?"

"Yah," I laughed.

"Damn it," he said.

"You're such a guy," I said. He walked back into the bathroom and got in the shower.

I went into my closet and picked out my clothes for the day. I put on my green tank top and blue jeans with holes in the right knee and thighs. They were my favorite pair. They had paint splatter all over them form all the times I had painted my room in them. Lucas came out of the bathroom rubbing his hair with a towel. He threw the towel onto the back of my chair. I was brushing my hair as he came up behind me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Have a good shower?" I asked.

"Very good," he said putting his hands on my hips.

"We should go soon," I said.

"Ok just let me blow dry my hair first," he said.

"You should keep it wet like that," I said.

"Why?" he asked as I turned around toward him.

"Cuz you look sexy when your hair is wet like this," I said running my fingers through his hair and kissing him.

"OK," he said kissing me.

"Come on we should go," I said.

"Kay, I'll meet you outside," he said.

"Ok," I said.

He left to go get his bike and I grabbed my bag and books. I went outside and met him at his bike. He opened the storage compartment and took out my helmet. I put my book bag in and took the helmet from him. I lightly kissed him on the lips before we both put on our helmets. He climbed on the bike and started it. I climbed on behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep," I said holding on to him tightly.

He took off toward Tree Hill High. When we got there he pulled up to the curb and put the kick-stand down. I climbed off the bike and took off my helmet. He opened the storage compartment and grabbed my bag out of it. I handed him the helmet and he set my bag next to me. He took off his helmet and set it on the seat. He put his hands on my hips waist and I stood on my tippy toes to kiss him.

"Thanks for bringing me," I said placing my hands in the familiar spot on his chest.

"It was my pleasure," he said kissing me again.

"Peyton!" Yelled Brooke, my best friend, coming form the parking lot.

"Hey Brooke," I sid as she walked up to us.

"Who's this?" she asked checking Lucas out.

My eyes never left Lucas' as I said, "this is my boyfriend, Lucas."

"Nice to meet you Brooke," he said without even looking at her.

"Yah you too," she said.

"I should go," I said.

"Ok, have a great day," he said, "I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yah," I said.

"Ok," he said kissing me.

I hugged him and whispered, "I love you," in his ear.

"Love you too," he said.

We kissed on last time be fore he turned around put on his helmet and rode off.

"So," said Brooke hooking her arm with mine, "since when do you have a boyfriend?"

"Since three months ago," I said.

We started to walk toward our lockers as she said, "and you didn't bother to tell me?"

"We didn't want anyone to know, you know like my dad," I said.

"Oh, ok, why?" she asked.

"Because he's 22 and I'm 17," I said.

"So its ok for you guys to date," she said.

"Yah but he works for my dad," I said, " and plus you know how my dad gets."

"So he's and architect?" she asked.

"No he's going to school at Tree Hill Community College," I said.

"Well then how does he work for your dad?" she asked.

"He mows our lawn," I said.

"Oh, so he's a hot gardener," she said, "that's way better then architect."

We laughed and went to our lockers.


	3. Happy Anniversary to Us

**AN: sorry it has taken me so long to update I've had a lot of stuff going on and have been really busy. Hope you enjoy this, its not very long but I will be updating again asap. R&R please.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own one tree hill or anything related to it...unfortunately. **

It seemed like it took forever for the lunch bell to ring, and when it finally did I was the first one out of the classroom. I walked out to the parking lot to find Lucas. When I saw him he was waiting by his motorcycle, helmet in hand. I ran up to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in close smelling my hair.

"Mmm," he said.

I kissed him and said, "hello."

"Hi," he said kissing me again.

"So where are we going to eat?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," he said handing me my helmet and getting on his motorcycle, "ready?"

"Yep," I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

He sped off and we drove for about 5 blocks. He pulled over in front of the river court. I got off the bike and took off my helmet. That's when I saw that he had set up a picnic on the grass by the river.

"Babe," I said.

"Come on," he said taking my hand and taking me to the blanket he had laid out.

"This is so nice," I said when we got there.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Happy anniversary," he said his hands resting on my waist.

"Thank you babe," I said kissing him, "I love it... I love you."

"I love you too," he said kissing me.

We sat down and ate our lunch. He had packed turkey sandwiches, maccaroni salad, sodas, and chocolate cake for desert, all from his mom's Café just down the street.

"That food was amazing babe," I said.

"I'm glad you liked it," he said picking up the container's and putting them back in the basket.

"So, anymore surprises that I should brace myself for?" I asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see," he said.

I leaned over and kissed him, "you're the best boyfriend a girl could ever have," I said.

"Like wise," he said pulling me into him for another kiss.

"Well I have to get back, class is going to start soon," I said.

"Ok lets go," he said standing up and holding out his hand. I took his hand, stood up and he drove me back to school. I got back to school just in time. I went to my 5th period, English. I always enjoyed english partly because I liked to read, and partly because the teacher let us do whatever we wanted. I usually sketched in that class while everyone else talked. I worked on a sketch of Lucas and I. I started it a while back but never finished it. I was going to give it to him as an anniversary gift tonight. I finally finished it right before the bell rang and put it in my bag. When I got to 6th period Brooke was already there waiting for me. I sat down at the computer next to her's and said, "Hey."

"Hey," she said turning toward me, "so how was your lunch?"

"Good Lucas took me down to the river court and we had a picnic, how about yours?" I asked logging on to my computer.

"Haley, Nathan and I all ate at our table, Nathan and Haley made out," she said, "you know the usual."

"Haha," I laughed, "yah sounds like the usual."

"So, a picnic at the river court ay," she said, "sounds like this guy is really into you."

"Yah, you could say that," I said.

We got back to working on our yearbook pages. When the bell rang Haley, Nathan, Brooke, and I went out to the parking lot to find Lucas waiting for me. I walked up to him, all my friends following me, and hugged him. I wrapped my arm around Lucas' waist and said, "Lucas this is Nathan, Haley, and well you already met Brooke."

Lucas shook Nathan and Haley's hands and said, "nice to meet you."

"Yah you too," they said in unison, "well we should go we have a bunch of homework to tend to."

"Ok, I'll see you guys on Monday," I said hugging each one of my friends, "bye."

"Bye," they all said walking away.

"So?" I said turning back to Lucas.

"They seem nice," he said, "come on I have another surprise for you."

He handed me my helmet and I said, "ok."

We got on his bike and he drove us back to my place. When we walked inside it was pitch black.

"Wait," he said covering my eyes with his hands.

"What are you doing?" I asked giggling.

"Just trust me," he said taking me into the living room.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Ready?" he said. He took his hands off of my eyes to reveal a table set up for two people with candles and a single pink rose in the middle.

"Lucas," I gasped, "this is."

I turned toward him and kissed him lightly, "wonderful."

"Well I'm glad you like it," he said, "I'm gonna make you a gourmet dinner."

"You're gonna cook for me?" I asked "babe that's so sweet."

I kissed him and he said, "so, how bout you go up to your room and change."

"Into what?" I asked.

"Something," he said pulling me close and whispering, "sexy."

"Mmm," I hummed in his ear.

He kissed my neck playfully and I went upstairs to change. I went to my closet and picked out a black strapless dress that came down to the middle of my thighs. I put it on and went over to the mirror and pulled my hair up into a loose bun, Lucas always loved it like that. I pulled a few curls away to hang freely next to my face. I sprayed my wrists with my 'so sexy' perfume that he loved and rubbed it onto my neck. I slipped on matching black flats and made my way downstairs. I could smell the cooking as I walked down the stairs into the kitchen. I walked in and saw Lucas standing at the counter chopping parsley in a suit.

I leaned up against the door jam and said, "so your cooking in a suit?"

He looked up and grinned, "yah," he said setting the knife down and walking over to me.

He took my hand and spun me around, "ow," he said in satisfaction as I spun.

"You like?" I asked leaning into his body.

"I love," he said kissing the tip of my nose lightly.

"So, what are you making?" I asked standing on my tippy toes trying to see over him.

"Aha," he said putting his hands on my shoulder sand lightly pushing me back down, "it's a surprise."

"Ok, Ok, I guess I'll just go finish wrapping your present." I said.

"Present?" he said

"Yep, I got you something for our anniversary," I said.

"Ah," he said, "ok you go do that I'll come get you when dinner is ready."

"Ok," I said kissing him lightly.

I walked back upstairs to my room. I pulled the drawing out of my portfolio and put it on my desk. I found an envelope that was big enough to hold it and decorated it with little doodles. When the envelope was covered I put the picture inside it and wrote 'Lucas. Love Peyton' on the cover of the envelope. Lucas knocked on my door and I walked over to open it.

"Dinner is served," he said taking my hand and escorting me down stairs. When we reached the dinning room I saw the dinner he had made was spaghetti & meatballs. He pulled out the chair for me and I sat down. He sat in his seat next to me and I said, "wow it smells amazing babe."

"Well dig in! Before it gets cold," he said.

I twirled the noodles onto my fork and took a bite.

"This is fantastic," I said once I swallowed.

"Really?" he asked taking a bite himself.

"Yes, it's the best spaghetti & meatballs I've ever had," I said taking another bite.

"Well I'm glad you like it," he said taking my hand into his on top of the table.

"Lucas this is all amazing," I said, "thank you."

I leaned in and kissed him lightly.

We finished our dinner and Lucas started to wash the dishes. I was sitting on the counter watching him since he wouldn't let me help.

"So who knew that Lucas Scott was a chef?" I asked.

"Well I guess that's what you get when your mom owns a Café." he said drying off the last dish and putting it away. He walked over to me and stood between my legs, steeting his hands on the counter next to my thighs.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" he said leaning in close.

"I believe you did but you can never say it enough," I said putting my arms around his neck.

"You are so beautiful," he said leaning in and laying light kisses on my neck.

"Hehe," I giggled as he tickled my skin, "So are you ready for your present?"

"Ahhhh, the mystery present,yes, I am." he said.

I slid off the counter and took his hand leading him to my bedroom. I took him into my room and grabbed the envelope from my desk.

"It's not much but here," I said handing it to him. He opened it and pulled out the drawing.

"Peyton," he said looking at it, "this is an amazing drawing."

"You like it?" I asked.

"I love it," he said setting the drawing down and wrapping his arms around me in a hug. I pulled away and kissed him lightly.

"Thank you," he said resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you," i said resting my hands on his chest.

"Love you too, beautiful," he said lightly rubbing his nose against mine.

"I'm going to go change out of this dress," I said.

"Ok, he said.

I walked into my closet and closed the door behind me. I changed into a pair of short shorts and a tank top. When i came out of the closet Lucas lying on the bed. He hand taken off his jacket and loosened his tie. I walked over to the side of the bed.

"Do you enjoy torturing me?" he asked giving me the once over.

"Oh, but of course," i said climbing on top of him, straddling his hips.

I took his tie off all the way and tossed it onto the floor. I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"This anniversary has been the best yet," I said.

"It has," he said moving his hands up and down my arms.

"Lucas," I said.

"Yah?" he asked.

"I'm ready," I said.

"You're ready?" he asked looking a little confused.

"Yah, I'm ready to have sex with you," I said.

"Oh," he said, "are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to show you how much I love you," I said.

"I want to too," he said kissing me, "but I thought you wanted to wait until you got married."

"I did. But then I was thinking about it," I said, "and why should I wait when I have the love of my life right here?"

"Love of your life huh?" he said.

"Yes, you are the love of my life," is said kissing him.

"Mmm," he said, "and you are mine."

He kissed me holding my face in his hands lightly.


	4. Author Note

Ok so I cant decide how exactly I want this next chapter to go. So I'm going to leave it up to you, the readers. I have two versions of the next chapter written out and you get to choose which one I post.

1. Lucas and Peyton go all the way (have sex)

or

2. Lucas and Peyton don't have sex.

Which one do you choose? I'll post which ever one has the most votes on April 18th. You can vote by pm or by reviewing. Thanks and I'm excited to see which way you guys want the story to go. -OneTreeHill'StriveForFive'


	5. Road Trip Anyone?

**AN: I just want to say thank you to everyone for reviewing my story, I love your input. Also I'm sorry that i havent updated like I said I was going to, I've had a lot of stuff going on. So without further ado here is the result of your voting. R&R please.**

I started to unbutton his shirt slowly as he deepened the kiss. He sat up and slid his shirt off his arms, throwing it to the side. I kissed my way down his chest and back up, making sure not to miss an inch of skin. He moved his hands to the hem of my shirt as he sucked lightly on my neck. He broke away form me and started to slowly lift my shirt, looking into my eyes.

"Peyton, I really want to do this, believe me," he said, "but you've always wanted to wait until you were married and I don't want to ruin that for you."

"I really want this Luke," I said, "You're the love of my life. I want you."

"I want you too. I just don't want you to regret not waiting," he said taking my hands in his.

"I won't I love you," I said.

"And I love you. But you will," he said, "believe me."

"You know any other guy would jump at the chance to sleep with me," I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Well I guess I'm not any other guy," he said pressing his forehead against mine.

"Yah, I guess not," I said, "and that's what is so amazing about you."

"Mmm," he said kissing me lightly, "so how bout we go to sleep, we have a big day planned tomorrow."

"We do? What exactly are our plans?" I asked

"You'll see," he said as he laid back and I laid next to him, cuddling up to him.

------------

I woke up and Lucas was sitting across the room in my computer chair showered and dressed.

"Morning," he said.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked sitting up on my elbows.

"Um," he said looking down at his watch, "8:00."

"And you're up and dressed already?" I asked getting out of bed and walking over to him.

"Well you were snoring up a storm," he said as I sat down in his lap, "and I couldn't sleep."

"No I wasn't, I don't snore," I said.

"Uh, yah you do, and very loudly at that," he said resting his hands on my waist.

"Really?" I asked, "I've never had any complaints before."

"That's probably because you don't do it every night," he said, "because this was the first time I've heard it."

"Huh," I said, "well at least now we know."

"Yah," he said.

"So," I said putting my arms around his neck, "Good morning." I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Morning," he said, "you should get in the shower."

"I should but I would much rather be here right now," I said kissing him again.

"Mmm me too," he said as I went on kissing his neck, "but you need to get ready, we have to leave at nine."

"Why so early?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said.

"Those are your two favorite words aren't they?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, "now go get in the shower."

I stood up and kissed him again, "fine," I said.

I turned to walk away and he smacked my butt playfully. I looked over my shoulder at him and laughed.

------------

When I got out of the shower I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out of the bathroom into my bedroom. When I walked by Lucas he 'cat called' me and I giggled as I went to my closet to get dressed. I picked out a white beater and a jean skirt. I put on black flip-flops and walked out of my closet to fix my hair. I was putting gel in my hair when Lucas walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned into him and said, "so, how do I look?"

He turned me around so I was facing him and said, "beautiful."

"Really because I'm having a really bed hair day today," I said glancing back at the mirror.

"No you're not, you look amazing," he said lightly taking my chin and kissing me.

"Ok, I guess I'll take your word for it," I said.

"Good," he said, "you ready to go, we need to leave or we're not going to make it."

"Yah, just let me grab my bag," I said turning to find that my purse wasn't where I had left it, "Lucas do you know where my purse is?"

"Uh, nope," he said, "come on lets just go, you don't need it."

"Yah I do it has everything in it," I said walking around lifting up pillows and dirty clothes looking for it, "my i.d., my chap stick, my wallet, everything."

He started to look for it too and when neither one of us could find it after 5 minutes of looking he said, "come on Peyt, we're not going anywhere where you need any of that stuff, cant we just go we're gonna be late."

He walked over to me and took my hand, "I promise that we'll look for it when we get back."

"Ok, fine, but only because I really want to find out where you're taking me." I said kissing him and walking outside. I saw his truck parked where his motorcycle used to be and said, "when'd you go pick that up?"

"Oh, when you were in the shower," he said unlocking the car.

"Did I really take that long?" I asked.

"Yah," he said opening the door for me.

"Wow," I said, "hey since when do you have a cover for the bed?"

"I've always had it I just never put it on 'cause I always have my gardening stuff in the back." he said.

"Oh," I said getting in the car. Lucas closed my door and walked around to the drivers side and got in.

"So," I said as Lucas started the car and drove away, "can at least have a hint about where we're going?"

"Nope," he said taking my hand in his and weaving his fingers through mine.

"Please?" I begged turning toward him.

"Sorry, but I want it to be a surprise," he said, "hey you're lucky I didn't blindfold you."

We laughed as he drove onto the highway.

"You were going to blindfold me?" I said, "why?"

"I don't want you to figure out where we're going," he said.

"Well lucky for you, I like surprises," I said, "otherwise I so wouldn't have gotten in your car."

"Oh really?" he said, "I don't think so. Since when can you resist me?"

I glanced over at him and he had a smug look on his face.

"You don't have to be so smug about it," I said blushing a little.

"So you admit it?" he asked grinning.

"Duh," I said, "but you know you can resist me either."

"Who can?" he asked glancing over at me and kissing my hand.

We drove the next 150 miles in silence, enjoying each others company. The only thing that could be heard was the mix cd that he made with all our favorite songs on it. Lucas had taken some country road off the main highway about 50 miles into our drive so I had no idea where we were. We stopped at a gas station, on the side of the road, in the middle of nowhere and got some chips and soda. I got tired and fell asleep and when I woke up we were pulling into a parking lot.

"Where are we?" I asked groggily rubbing my eyes.

He shut off the car and said, "Come on, I'll show you."

We got out of the car and he took my hand, leading me into the building. When we walked in I saw a sign that read: 'Hilton Charlotte City Center'.

"A hotel Lucas?" I asked looking up at him as we walked to the front desk.

"Reservations for Scott," he said to the man behind the counter at the computer.

"Ah, yes, Lucas Scott," said the man, "your room is all ready with your special requests."

"Thank you," he said taking the room keys and taking me back outside.

"Lucas how are we going to stay, we don't have any clothes," I said.

"That's what you think," he said walking me back outside and taking the cover off the bed of the truck. Inside were two duffel bags and my purse.

"You planned this well," I said.

"Thank you," he said grabbing the bags as I grabbed my purse.

"But did you really have to put my purse back here?" I asked as we walked back to the hotel.

"Yah," he said, "it's more fun that way."

We laughed as we got on the elevator to go to our room. Lucas opened the door and I walked into find a black halter dress laying on the bed. He walked up behind me and placed his hands on my hips.

"Surprise," he whispered into my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"Lucas, what's this for?" I asked walking to the dress and picking it up.

It was a beautiful dress that would come to up to my knees.

"I want to take you out to a nice dinner tonight," he said, "so I bought it for you."

"It's beautiful," I said.

I hung it up in the closet and kissed him.

"So where are we going to dinner?" I asked him.

"Oh just a little place called Ginos," he said.

"Ginos!!" I exclaimed, "that's like the fanciest restaurant in Charlotte."

I hugged him, "what time?" I asked.

"Our reservations are at 7 pm," he said, "but before we go there is somewhere else I want to take you."

He took my hand and I followed him out to the truck.

"Where?" I asked as he opened the door for me.

"Well there is this local art show and I was thinking that we could check it out," he said climbing into the drivers side and starting the car.

------------

When we got to the art show Lucas parked the car and we got out to walk around. We got about half way through the show when we came up to a drawing that looked familiar. When we got closer I realized that it was one of my drawings. I had drawn it for Lucas when we first started dating. It was of him and I and above us it said, 'NOW WE CAN HAVE IT'.Lucas stood next to me and I looked up at him. He had a grin on his face when he turned to look at me.

"You entered my drawing?" I asked half angered and half flattered.

I think he could tell that I wasn't very happy about this because he said, "uh...yes?"

"Why?" I asked trying not to get too mad.

"Peyton, your art is amazing, you cant keep it to yourself, it's a crime." he said putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into him, "don't be mad."

"I'm not mad," I said looking into his eyes, "it's just...you know how I am with my drawings, they're personal."

"I know," he said, "I'm sor-"

I cut him off, placing my finger to his lips, "don't you dare apologize, I'm glad you entered it," I said kissing him.

We walked on, his arm around my shoulders as mine wrapped around his waist. When it came time for the judges to announce the winner of the contest everyone gathered by the stage.

"We would just like to say that all of the entries were fantastic, but there can only be one winner," the male judge said, handing the mic to the woman next to him.

"And without further ado the winner is," he said pausing for effect, "Peyton Sawyer."

The crowd applauded as Lucas leaned down kissing me before he began whooping and hollering as I made my way to the stage. The judge handed me a blue ribbon and I walked back off stage to Lucas. The crowd slowly started to disinigrate as I made my way to Lucas.

"Congratulations," he said hugging me.

Once we stopped hugging I took his hand and we made our way to the car.

"See, I told you your art is good," he said.

"Lucas, thanks for entering my drawing," I said, "I would have never had the guts to do that."

"You have it in you," he said.

We drove back to our hotel room and I laid down on the bed.

"I still cant believe that I won," I said as he sat down next to me.

"Why? You're an amazing artist," he said taking my hand in his.

He leaned in and gently brushed his lips against mine. He pulled away and looked at the clock.

"Wow, it's already 5p.m., we should get ready." he said.

He started to stand up when I pulled him back to me and kissed him.

"That can wait," I said leaning in to kiss him.

He climbed on top of me, straddling my hips. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip. Our tongues wrestled as he ran his hand down my side. He lifted my leg wrapping it around his waist as he kissed down my neck whispering into my ear.

He made his way further down, laying kisses on my breasts through my tank top. I stopped him before we got too carried away and lifted his head to mine.

"Lets wait," I said trying to catch my breath, "until tonight."

"Why not now?" he asked lightly rubbing my arms up and down.

"Because I have a feeling that once we have done this that I'm not going to want to get out of bed," I said as he sat up.

"Like I would let you," he said taking my hands in his.

"Exactly," I said sitting up on my elbows, "so, lets get ready 'cause the faster we can go to dinner, the faster we can come back here and finish what we started."

I pulled him toward me again lightly kissing him and pulling away, leaving him wanting more.

"Ok," he said jumping off the bed and going to the bathroom to take a shower. I stayed laying on the bed as he took a shower. He came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel, you could still see the water droplets on his chest and his hair was messy. I stood up and he walked past me to his bag. I walked up behind him whispering in his ear, "tease." I got as close to him as possible without toughing him. He turned around wrapping his arms around my waist and looking into my eyes.

"You have no idea what you do to me," he said.

"Lucas!" I gasped in surprise as I felt him harden against my leg, "calm down boy.

"I cant, you are the tease missy." he said.

"Only for about 3 more hours," I said, "then there will be no more teasing."

"No I think you'll still be a tease," he said.

"Really," I said, "how so?"

"Well you do this to me just by talking," he said.

"Well you do the same to me," I whispered in his ear, "I just hide it better."

I pulled out of his embrace walking into the bathroom to shower. When I walked out Lucas looked up from the book he was reading to find me in the dress that he bought for me. It fit me perfectly, forming to every curve on my body. Lucas walked toward me.

"You. Look. Amazing." he said pausing briefly between each word.

"Thanks," I said just noticing that he was in a suit and tie, "so do you."

He took my hand weaving his fingers through mine.

"Ready?" he said.

"Yah, lets go." I said as we made our way out of our hotel room.

**So this might not have been the result that you thought it was but the votes were counted and including the reviews and pm's the 2nd option won. But don't worry I promise some steamy scenes soon. R&R please.**


	6. Forever Isn't Long Enough

I woke up the next morning with Lucas' arm wrapped around my bare waist, our fingers tangled together. I turned, laying on my back, and stroked Lucas' ruff cheek with my finger tips. I leaned in and kissed him lightly, all the memories from last night flooding over me.

Flashback

Lucas pulled into a parking spot in the hotel parking lot and got out of the car. He walked around to my side and opened the door for me, taking my hand and walking into the hotel lobby. We walked straight to the elevator and waited. The doors opened and an old couple walked out. We walked into the elevator and I pressed the button for our floor. Lucas wrapped his arm around my waist as we rode the elevator up. It came to a stop at our floor and we both walked out heading straight for our room. Lucas unlocked the door and I walked inside. He walked in after me, shutting the door behind him. He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Are you sure about this?" he whispered into my ear as I leaned into him.

I turned around in his arms looking in his eyes, "yes," I said kissing him lightly.

He walked me backwards toward the bed as we kissed. I slipped his jacket off his shoulders and unbuttoned his shirt. He untied his tie and threw it to the side as we reached the bed. He laid me down on it and took his shirt off the rest of the way. He joined me on the bed, kissing me. He straddled my hips as he kissed down my neck. He slipped his hand behind me and untied the dress from around my neck. He moved the straps aside and kissed my collarbone moving further down toward my breasts. He kissed the exposed skin there before moving the fabric further down my body fully exposing my breasts. He looked up at me as I moved my hands to his cheek. He went back to kissing around my breasts, teasing me.

"Lucas," I moaned.

I moved my hands to his hair, weaving my fingers through it. He slowly took my nipple into his mouth sucking lightly. I moaned as he moved to the other one and did the same. He moved kissing down my stomach running his tongue over my belly button as he moved the dress completely off my body leaving me in only my black boy shorts. He made his way back up my body kissing me before I rolled us so I was straddling his hips. I ran my hands down his chest slowly as his muscles rippled under my touch. When I reached his jeans I leaned down to his ear and kissed his lobe.

"You are wearing far too many clothes," I whispered huskily into his ear as his worked on his belt.

I kissed down his neck sucking where neck meets shoulder. He arched his back into me and my breasts rubbed against his bare chest eliciting moans from both of us. I took his belt off and threw it aside as I made my way further down his body. I kissed his stomach licking around his belly botton slowly before starting to unbutton his pants. I kissed along the hem of his pants as I un zipped them, slowly moving the zipper down. I climbed off him so he could kick his pants off before he joined me again, hovering above me only in his blue checkered boxers. He leaned in and kissed me passionately on the lips, running his hands down my body. When his hands reached my underwear he slipped his hand inside slowly moving toward my center. I arched my back as he slowly pushed a finger inside me, groaning as he did so.

"Peyton," he breathed into my ear as he sucked on my neck.

I moved with his finger as he moved it inside me. We both moaned as he puled his finger out of me he slipped my underwear off of my body and let them fall to the floor as our lips connected in another kiss filled with urgency. I moved my hands down his body as his tongue entered my mouth. I reached his boxers and ran my hand under the waist band teasingly before I pushed them off his hips. He kicked them the rest of the way off as he kissed my neck.

"Condom," I moaned as he worked on leaving his mark on my neck.

He jumped off the bed quickly and grabbed his wallet out of his pants pocket pulling out a condom and showing it to me grinning.

"Got it," he said dropping his wallet to the floor and coming back to the bed. He ripped the package open and slid it on to his penis. It was then that I realized who big his erection was. He looked down at me as he kneeled between my legs. I think he could see the nervousness in my eyes because he said,

"Peyton are you sure about this, because if your not we can stop right here," he said taking my hand and weaving his fingers through mine.

I looked into his eyes and said, "no I want this."

"It's just...is it going to hurt?" I whispered, "I've heard you know that it does and well looking at you it just.."

He cut me off soothing me, "it'll hurt at first," he said, "but I promise I'll be gentle and you be enjoying it in no time."

He leaned down positioning himself outside of me, still holding my hand. I wrapped my other hand around his back as I spread my legs. He was looking into my eyes as he slowly began to enter me, I winced at the pain and he kissed my forehead. He stopped moving once he was inside me, waiting for me to get used to him. I looked into his eyes and then over at our hands, still being held. I smiled up at him and nodded for him to go on. He pulled out of me and pushed back inside until we found our rhythm. As we went on the pain subsided and turned into pleasure. I wrapped my legs around him and began to move with him. Lucas groaned as he moved faster. I felt a wave of pleasure rush over me as I moaned out his name. Lucas was looking down at me as I came and it just made him move faster as I captured his lips in a passionate kiss. He fell over the edge too as he looked into my eyes moaning my name. His thrusting slowed as we both came back down and he rolled off of me pulling me into his side. He wiped the damp hair off of my forehead before he kissed my temple, trying to catch his breath. I could feel his heart pounding against my cheek as I laid on his chest, catching my breath. He ran his hands through my hair repeatedly before kissing the top of my head and saying, "I love you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer."

I looked up at him and said, "I love you Lucas Eugene Scott." kissing him lightly on the lips before resting my head on his chest again. It was then that I realized that he was still holding my hand. The smallest gesture that seemed to mean so much.

End Flashback

I came back to reality once Lucas' lips began to move against mine. He pulled me closer to him before we broke apart staring into his eyes.

"Good morning," I whispered coming back down from the high his kisses always gave me.

"I'll say," he said snuggling into my neck, grazing his nose lightly across my collarbone. He lifted the covers slightly.

"Definitely a good morning." he said.

I blushed slightly and pulled the cover back down against my body.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just not completely comfortable being naked in front of you yet." I explained.

"Peyton," he said shifting his body so he was above me,"there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I just," I said softly, adverting my eyes from his, "I feel like I have to compete with every other girl you've been with, and I can't."

Lucas sighed moving his hand to my chin moving it so I was looking at him.

He took my hand in his, "Peyton, theres no competition, and even if there was you would win hands down, you're more beautiful, and sexy than every other girl I've ever been with," he said, "and you have something all those girls don't and never will."

I looked into his blue eyes, "what's that?" I asked.

He laid my hand on his chest right over his heart, lying his on top, "my heart," he said simply.

I felt his heart racing as my hand rested there. I took his free hand with mine and placed it on my chest above my heart. He moved his fingers gently across my skin and my heart beat sped up.

"And you have mine," I said, "forever."

He laid his forehead against mine, I closed my eyes, feeling our hearts beat in tune with each other.

He leaned in and kissed me lovingly.

"Forever," he repeated, "it doesn't seem long enough."

"It doesn't," I said agreeing with him.

I opened my eyes to find him grinning down at me. He leaned in slowly brushing his lips against mine in a passionate kiss. We were interrupted by my phone ringing. I groaned in frustration as I reluctantly pulled away from our kiss and rolled so I could reach my phone, which was resting on the table next to the bed. I looked at the screen to see who it was and the words 'brooke's cell flashed on it.

I rolled back onto my back and answered the phone.

"Brooke are you aware of your amazingly bad timing?" I asked glancing over at Lucas to find him grinning at my anger, most likely.

"Well good morning to you too P. Sawyer." Brooke chirped back, "and why exactly do I have bad timing?"

Lucas started to laugh so I rolled onto my side so that Brooke couldn't hear.

"Can I just call you later Brooke?" I asked.

"Was that lover boy I just heard laughing?" she asked.

"Yes," I sighed giving in, "now can I call you later."

"Yah you can call me later, but you have to give me all the juicy details," she said.

"Ok Brooke, "I said, "bye."

I hung up the phone not even waiting for her reply and set it back on the table.

I rolled back over and Lucas was getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked sitting up on my elbows.

"No where, " he said grabbing his boxers off the floor and slipping them on, "I just got a little chilly."

"Well I can fix that," I said, "come here."

He came back to the bed and sat down on his side of it. I crawled toward him sitting up on my knees once I reached him. The blanket had fallen, revealing my naked body as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into his lap completely. I straddled his hips, our body's centimeters form touching.

"See," I said tracing my hand down his chest, "I haven't even kissed you yet and your already sweating."

"Mmm," was all that he could manage as I reached his boxers. He closed his eyes as I ran my hand over the top of them. I kissed him lightly before I climbed off of him and put on his dress shirt form the night before, leaving it un buttoned. He opened his eyes immediately at the loss of my warmth.

I grinned at him as he looked at me, bewildered.

"You're such a tease," he said.

"I know," I said walking back to him slowly.

Once I reached him I ran my hand down his glistening chest, "we have forever to do that though, and right now I'm starving."

He laughed and took my hand in his kissing the top of it.

"You're starving huh?" he asked,

"yes," I said.

"Well what would you like?" he asked.

"I don't know where's the menu for room service?" I asked.

He opened the drawer and pulled out the piece of laminated paper that had the menu on it. I looked over it deciding on what I wanted, "ooo I know," I said pointing at the menu, "how bout the home style omlete with a side of strawberries."

"Ok," he said, "if that's what you want."

He picked up the phone and dialed room service, ordering my food.

"Ok thank you." he said before hanging up the phone.

"Why didn't you get anything for yourself?" I asked.

"I'm not really a breakfast person," he said, "and besides, I can always eat what you don't."

"True," I said.


	7. So, did you?

**AN: it has been a while since I've posted anything. To tell you the truth I've had this written for a while, but it was in my notebook and I've been too lazy to type it up. This is a really short chapter, kinda to tide you guys over till I type the rest up. I should be posting more soon. Unless I become extremely busy with school and work, which I don't see happening. So I hope you enjoy this little chapter. R&R please.**

**DISCLAIMER: again I do not own ONE TREE HILL or the characters. If I did I would be loving life right about now, probably like Mark Schwan is.**

**Enough of my babbling, enjoy.**

At Brooke's House

Lucas dropped me off at Brooke's once we got back into town and went to mow the few lawns that he did on Sundays. I walked to the door and rang the bell when Brooke answered.

"P. Sawyer, finally, come in, you have to tell me EVERYTHING." she said pulling me inside her huge house and to her room.

"What do you want to know?" I asked sitting on the bed.

"Where did you disappear to yesterday?" she asked.

"Lucas entered me in an art fair in Charlotte," I said as she joined me on the bed, "I twas a surprise."

"So you stayed in a hotel room?" she said raising one eyebrow at me.

"Yes," I said hesitantly.

I wasn't sure if I wanted Brooke to know about what had happened between Lucas and I. I knew that if I told her the whole school would know by tomorrow.

"So," she said urging me on, "did you have sex or what?'

"Wow we're not subtle at all are we?" I laughed.

"No time for that," she waved her hand like she was shooing the word away.

"Brooke," I said, "promise you wont say anything?"

"Aha," she exclaimed, "you did."

"Don't tell anyone," I said, "I'm not ready for the whole school to know quite yet."

"I wont," she said turning her whole body toward mine and sitting indian style on the bed, "so tell me, how good was he?"

I matched her position on the bed, "amazing," I said sighing.

"Really," she said, "how big was he, if you don't mind me asking."

"I do mind you asking actually," I said.

"Wow that small huh?" she said, "I would've thought, with the big fingers and all."

She rambled on under her breath.

"Brooke," I said stopping her, "he definitely wasn't small."

"Now you really go my imagination running wild," she said.

"BROOKE!" I gasped slapping her hand, "stop trying to picture Lucas naked."

"I wasn't trying to picture him naked," she said innocently.

"Uh huh," I said rolling my eyes.

We went on talking about Lucas and our weekend away. I couldn't seem to wipe the smile off my face every time I said his name.

"You really do love him don't you." she stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked blushing a little.

"You cant stop smiling and I don't think that has anything to do with the sex," she said, "you're in love."

"Yah," I said, "I am."

"I'm happy for you P. Sawyer," she said taking my hand, "really."

"Thanks Brooke," I said, "come're."

I pulled Brooke into a giant hug, "I love you Davis," I said into the hug.

"Right back at you Sawyer," she said.

**AN: so what did you think. Good? Bad? Tell me. Only constructive criticism please. Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	8. Always Love

**AN: I know it's been a while but I wanted to finish typing the rest of the story up before I posted this.****I'm still writing but I figured that you have waited long enough. I'm going to try and post more later in the week...if I can find time. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: again I do not own ONE TREE HILL or the characters. If I did I would be loving life right about now, probably like Mark Schwan is. **

Peyton's House

I was lying on my bed reading a book Lucas had lent me when I heard his truck pull up outside. He let himself in, knowing where the spare key was hidden and made his way to my room. I looked up when I heard a light knock on the door jam to find Lucas leaning against it. He smirked at me and crossed his arms against his chest.

"Hey you," I said smiling and setting the book on the bed.

"Hey beautiful," he said walking toward me now his arms at his sides, "how'd it go?"

"She's happy for me," I said, "for us."

"I figured as much," he said sitting down on the bed and leaning in close, "I missed you."

He ran his nose against my neck lightly making a trail to my ear, "I missed you a lot," he said once he reached my ear, his voice low and husky.

I ran my hands through his hair pulling his head up so I could look into his eyes.

"I missed you too." I said before leaning in and kissing him.

He pulled away and said, "so are you going to scoot over or what?"

I grinned and scooted so Lucas could lay next to me. He joined me on the bed and I cuddled up next to him lying my head on his chest.

"So I went to see my mom before coming over here," he said.

"Really," I said rubbing his chest lightly, "how's she doing?"

"Good, she's been so busy with the Café lately that we haven't really talked as much as we used to," he said, "we just caught up on things."

"That's nice," I said.

"Yeah and I kinda let it slip that you and I are seeing each other," he said.

"What?" I asked sitting up on my left elbow looking down at him.

"Don't get mad peyt I didn't do it on purpose," he said, "she asked me why I was smiling so much and I tried to ignore it but she kept on bugging me so it just slipped."

"Lucas you're mom is like best friends with my dad," I said, "you promised you weren't going to tell her until I told him."

"I know," he said, "Peyton I am sorry, but I made her promise that she wouldn't say anything."

"Can she keep her promises?" I asked moving off the bed, standing to face him with my arms crossed.

"Yes," he said sitting up and crossing his legs on the bed.

"Well you never know, breaking promises could run in the family," I said.

"Peyton," he said, "have I ever broken a promise that I made to you?"

I looked at him pointedly.

"Ok except for this ONE time," he said.

"No you haven't," I said, "but still this was a big one."

He moved to the edge of the bed, hanging his legs off the side, and pulling me to him by my hips. He looked up at me resting his chin against my stomach.

"I am so sorry Peyton," he said, "honestly, it will never happen again."

He nuzzled into my stomach, "will you forgive me?" he mumbled against my shirt.

I looked down at him and ran my hands through his hair, moving his head back to look at me.

"You're lucky I love you so much Scott," I said.

"I know," he said smirking before pulling me into his lap and kissing me.

"I'm not going to give in so easily next time," I said as he made a trail down my neck.

"mmmhmm." he hummed against my skin as he nipped at it playfully.

"I'm not!" I said as he reached my sweet spot and kissed me there.

"I believe you," he said blowing on the spot lightly.

"Good." I said as my eyes fluttered at the feel of his breath against my skin.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"You know, I could do this forever," he said holding me tighter around my waist as I put my arm around his neck, sitting sideways on his lap.

"Do what?" I asked absent mindedly playing with the hair on his neck.

"This,"he said, "us."

I looked at him and smiled, "we are good together huh?"

"Good, Peyton, we're more than that," he sid leaning in to my ear, "I mean you do remember last night, right?"

I pushed his shoulder lightly and said, "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know I was just kidding," he said, "but seriously, I could."

"What are you trying to say scott?" I asked.

"I'm saying that I love you and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said, "what do you say?"

"Say to what?" I asked baffled at what he was saying. Did he just purpose?

"To you and me, forever," he said, " to being my wife."

My mouth fell open in shock. I stared at Lucas for what seemed to be a good amount of time. Did Lucas Scott seriously just purpose to me? I'm only 17, I haven't even graduated form high school yet. He has to be joking...why isn't he laughing?

"Peyton?" he said shaking me lightly.

"Huh?" I asked coming back from my own world and finally closing my mouth.

"Well?" he asked.

"Lucas," I said taking his hand in mine, "I love you but I'm still in high school, I don't even know what college I'm going to yet."

"Oh," he said looking down.

"Hey," I said softly lifting his chin to look at me, "I'm not saying no, I'm just saying not now, not like this."

"Like what?" he asked.

"In my bed room after a fight, my dad doesn't even know that we're together," I said standing up, "we have time, why rush it?"

"Because Peyton, I love you, I want everyone to know that you're mine, forever." he said standing and taking my hands in his.

"I am your's Lucas, forever," I said, "but I'm not ready to get engaged."

"Ok, then what about a promise," he said.

"What kind of promise?" I asked.

"The kind of promise that says that you will one day say yes, and be my wife." he said.

"Yes," I said, "that I can do."

"Ok good cuz I got this," he said reaching into his pocket and taking out a little black box.

He held it out to me and I took it opening it slowly. Inside was a simple white gold band with a single diamond on it. It wasn't anything fancy but it was perfect.

"Lucas," I said looking up at him.

"I picked it up today from the engravers," he said taking the ring out of the box.

It was engraved with 'Lucas & Peyton always love'.

"Our song," I said, as he showed me.

He took my hand and slipped the ring onto my left ring finger.

"Perfect," he said weaving his fingers in mine.

"I love it," I said.

"I love you," he said leaning in and kissing me.

**So they're not engaged, just promised to each other. Haha. Next chapter I post will be 3 months in the future with some flashbacks to important events...hmmm I wonder what? You'll have to wait and see. Hope you guys enjoyed. Review review review!!! if I get a bunch I'll update sooner. loves to all.  
**


	9. Dorks

**A/N: I know I'm horrible. I haven't posted in forever and I am so sorry. School has been really crazy and I haven't had time to type any of the story up. The good news is that it's all written, it just typing it up that I have to do. Anyway with summer coming officially next Friday I will have a lot more free time on my hands and hopefully will be able to update more. Hope you enjoy this.**

**DISCLAIMER**: **I don't own and of the OTH characters, as sad as it may make me.**

3 Months Later

Lucas and I were walking along the river walk hand-in-hand. It was the day before my graduation and he had just rescued me from all the mayhem of 'what-to-wear' that Brooke was creating.

"I will never be able to thank you enough," I said leaning into him.

"Does she realize that everyone is going to be wearing a blue robe?" he asked.

"Yes, but she still wants to look good under it. Even if she's the only one who knows it," I said.

"Ahhh I see," he said, "so when's your dad coming into town?"

"He should be here late tonight," I said smiling up at him.

"You excited to see him?" he asked.

"I think that's an understatement," I said, "I haven't seen him for three months, so yeah I'm a little excited."

Lucas let go of my hand and pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"So I have you all day," he said, "ahh the possibilities."

"Mhmm," I said, "do you realize how long it's been since we've hung out, you know just you and me?"

"It's been about two months," he said looking down at me.

"You kept track?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, "plus I remember because the last time we hung out, just the two of us, was the last time we slept together...if you want to call it that."

The grin on his face grew as I looked up at him blushing slightly.

"Oh so that's how you remember," I said laughing.

"Oh like you don't?" he asked.

"I never said that," I said stopping and turning toward him.

He put his hands on my hips and leaned in to kiss me lightly.

"Believe me, I remember the last time we had sex," I whispered in his ear before pulling away and taking his hand again, walking some more.

"I believe you," he said, "I mean how could you not, I pretty much rocked your world."

He grinned as I slapped his chest playfully.

"Whatever scott," I said, "don't let it go to your head."

"You admit it," he said.

"So?" I said.

"Look a photo booth," he said," come on."

He pulled me toward the photo booth and went inside. I sat down on his lap and we took pictures, posing between each flash. The photos were dispensed and Lucas took them laughing as we looked at them.

"We are such dorks," I said.

"At least we're dorks together," he said.

He put his arm around my shoulders and puled me into him as we walked toward the beach. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head as I rested against his shoulder.

"So your mom is coming tomorrow right?" I asked as we found our spot on the beach and sat down in the sand.

"Yeah," he said, "I think she said something about getting a ride with your dad."

I sat so I was in-between Lucas' legs, laying my back against his chest. He put his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Mmm," he breathed taking a deep breath, "I love you."

I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes, he had his eyes closed and looked so content.

"I love you," I whispered right into his ear, "so much."

He opened his eyes and looked into mine before kissing me lightly. I released his lips and laid my head against his shoulder. My phone started to ring and I reached into my pocket and pulled it out.

"Hello?" I answered letting out a low sigh.

"Where did you go?" yelled Brooke on the other end.

"Brooke 've been gone for a half hour and you just now decided to call me?" I asked.

"You have not," she said.

"Um yes I have," I replied.

"Well then where did you go?" she asked.

"Lucas kidnaped me," I giggled as he ran his hand along my side.

"Lucas!" she shrieked, "let me talk to him."

Lucas could hear her and he looked a little scared. Brooke, Lucas and I had become pretty good friends hanging out almost every weekend together or going on double dates with whoever Brooke happened to like that week.

"I'm not sure I want to," I said eyeing Lucas as he shook his head no.

"Peyton let me talk to him," she said her voice a bit calmer.

"Fine," I said handing the phone to him.

Lucas took it and looked down at it, afraid to bring it up to his ear.

"Hello?" he said holding it up to his ear finally.

"LUCAS SCOTT, how could you?" she screamed into his ear.

"What's wrong Brooke?" he asked innocently.

"What's wrong is that you took my best friend without even letting me know." she said.

"I'm sorry Brooke but Peyton and I haven't hung out alone in a long time and I couldn't help it."" he said putting an emphasis on 'alone'.

I grinned as it got quite on the other side of the phone.

"Well you could have at least left a note." she said.

"I'm sorry," he said smiling at me.

"Fine, you can have her," she said, "you too use protection now!"

Lucas laughed and I looked at him bewildered, "we will don't worry."

"Okay bye," she said and Lucas hung up the phone.

"We will what?" I asked as he put my phone in my jacket pocket.

"Have fun," he said grinning, leaving his hand in my pocket so he could rub my stomach through it.

"Oh, okay," I said relaxing against him again.


	10. AN

**Okay so I just wanted to let you all know that I am working on an update as we speak and it will be reallllly good. So hopefully it will be up by the end of this week and if not then the beginning of next week. At least by July 9. I promise. Hang in there i think it will definitely be worth the wait. wink wink.**

**PEACE & LOVE**

**promiseme23**


	11. Public Beach

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that has to do with One Tree Hill or the CW/WB. If I did do you really think I'd be doing this? **

**AN: ok so here is the long awaited chapter. I hope you guys think it was worth the wait. I will be updating again with in the next few week unless my life gets busy again.** **Anywhoo with out further ado here it is.**

Lucas and I sat in the same position watching the wave lap against the shore for a few minutes before I turned to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"This is nice," I said turning back to the ocean.

"Oh no you don't," he said turning my face back toward his and kissing me.

My eyes fluttered shut and I opened my mouth allowing Lucas to run his lounge along mine. He moaned into the kiss as I moved my hand to his cheek grazing my fingers along his jaw as we deepened the kiss. I reluctantly broke away from the kiss, my lungs burning from lack of oxygen. Lucas' lips were red and plump from my sucking on them. He looked so damn hot. I rested my hand on his cheek gazing into his eyes. He leaned into my hand closing his eyes rubbing his cheek against my hand.

"I need you Peyton," he murmured his eyes still closed.

"Hey," I said turning so I was kneeling in front of him, "you have me Lucas."

He took both of my hands in his and kissed my palms.

"No I mean I need you," he said his eyes giving away his meaning.

"Here?" I asked, "now?"

"Yes," he said pulling me closer and nuzzling my neck.

"Luuucasss," I hissed, "we're on a public beach."

"Mmmhmm," he hummed, kissing a trail down my neck and across my collar bone.

"What if someone sees us?" I asked.

"No one's around for miles Peyton," he said pulling leaning in so that I was lying in the sand and he was above me. He kissed me lightly before moving to my neck again. He moved his hands to my hips playing with the hem of my shirt. I moved my hands to cover his and I guided them under my shirt. He traced circles on my skin as he made his ways toward my breasts, my shirt bunching up as he went along. I sat up so he could easily take the shirt off, revealing my bikini top. He placed his hand on my lower back pulling me closer as I pulled his shirt over his head. I giggled as he kissed me bitting my bottom lip playfully. We adjusted so he was sitting in the sand and I was straddling his waist. Our kisses slowed as he ran his hands down form my cheeks to the back of my neck slowly untying my top. He sent chills down my spine as his fingers grazed down my back to untie the second knot. My top fell off with ease and he leaned back slightly, enjoying the sight before him. I blushed a little and pulled him back to me kissing him lightly. He moved back to my neck and I moved my head giving him better access.

"Peyton, you...are...so...beautiful..." he said between kisses as he trailed them down my neck.

His hands reached my breasts and he grazed over them lightly giving me goose bumps. I sighed as he did it again and is lips joined in. I gently placed my fingers in his hair pulling lightly as I got lost in his ministrations. He made his way further down, past my breasts and I laid back so he could hover above me. He kissed down my stomach his fingers leading thee way to my shorts. He unbuttoned then and began to slide them off my hips as he kissed along the top of my now revealed bikini bottoms. Soon my bikini bottoms were gone also, lost in the pile of my clothing. He came back up to me and kissed my forehead. I slowly ran my hand along his swim trunks, a groan escaping from him as we kissed. I pulled them down releasing his hard on from the confines. I gently ran my hand along him and he bucked into my hand as he moaned into my mouth. I flipped us over so I was straddling his legs. I moved up his body and leaned into him rubbing our bare chests together. He pulled a condom out of his wallet and handed it to me. I slid it on him slowly before leaning in to kiss him.

"Are you ready for this?" I whispered breathlessly into his ear before I bit the lobe playfully.

He placed his hands on my hips and replied, "I'm always ready for you."

I grinned as I kissed him full on th lips and slowly lowered myself on him. My head lowered to his shoulder as we became one. We both gasped as I began to lift myself off and slide back on him. We found our pace and he whispered sweet nothings as we both came closer to the edge.

"Peyt.." he gasped, "so good...beaut...oh love you."

I felt a familiar tightening in my lower stomach and gasped as I came slowing the pace. Lucas followed soon after and we rode out our orgasms together.

I collapsed on top of him and kissed his chest. He ran his hand along my side as we both caught our breaths. I reached for the pile of clothes and slipped on my bikini top and bottoms before handing Lucas his shorts. I laid in the sand next to him and he put his arm around me pulling against his side.

He kissed the top of my head and said, "now that was..."

He trailed off trying to find the right word for the act we just committed. I giggled into his chest and said, "agreed."

Lucas turned to his side, sitting up on his elbow.

"I love you Peyton," he said as he leaned in to kiss me lightly. He took my left hand in his and intertwined our fingers he looked down at the ring he gave me three months ago. I saw where his gaze was and said, "god I remember having to tell my dad..."

He chuckled and rubbed his thumb along my hand.

"Yeah," he smirked, "I remember how terrified you were."

"Was not!" I said

flashback

Lucas and I were walking hand in hand to my house.

"Luke," I said, "um, I think it's time that we tell him."

He looked down at me as we turned onto my street.

"Okay," he said, "as long as you're ready."

"Yeah," I said taking a deep breath, "I'm ready. How can you be so calm about this?"

He chuckled and said, "because I think you're nervous enough for the both of us."

"Am not," I said.

He raised one eyebrow at me and I sighed, "ok fine I'm nervous enough for the both of us, but I've only done this whole 'introduce the boyfriend' thing one other time."

"It'll be fine Peyton," he said, "if you want I can tell him."

He squeezed my hand and I said, "no I have to tell him, but you'll come in with me right?"

"Of course I will blondie," he said as we reached my house.

My dads car was parked in the driveway. He made an impromptu visit home and had only been home from work for a day and he was flying back to finish the job on Monday. I took a deep breath before letting go of Lucas' hand and walking inside. My dad was sitting on the couch watching the evening news.

"Hey dad," I said walking into the living room.

"Hey baby girl," he said, "why don't you come sit and watch the new with me."

"Actually dad there's something I wanted to talk to you about," I said.

Lucas walked into the room and came to stand next to me. My dad shut off the t.v. and said, "what's up?"

"Well dad, you see...um...Lucas and I... well we're kind of seeing each other.." I said twisting the ring on my finger.

"What do you mean by kind of?" he said sitting up more on the couch.

"We've been going out for 3 months," I said as Lucas put his arm around my waist.

My dad sat there in complete silence.

"Lucas," he said.

"Yes Mr. Sawyer," he said.

"Does your mom know about this?" he asked.

"Yes, I told her a couple months ago," he said.

"And she's alright with it?" he asked.

"She was thrilled actually," he said.

"Good," he said standing up, "cause I am too."

A smile broke across my dads face as he came and swooped me up in a hug. He shook Lucas' hand and said, "I've been wondering when you two were going to tell me."

"Wait, you mean, you've known?" I said.

"Well yeah, you were never all that great at keeping secrets Peyton," he said.

"Oh," I blushed a little and Lucas pulled me in for a hug. The sun caught the ring on my finger and my dad took my hand.

"What's this?" he asked a little surprised.

"Um," I started but Lucas cut me off.

"It's the promise ring I gave Peyton," he said.

"Promise ring?" he said, "like an engagement ring?"

"No," said Lucas, "it a ring that stands for our love."

"Oh," he said, "well Peyton, Lucas, I truly am happy for you."

"Thank you dad," I said.

"Now you better take care of her while I'm away," he said looking at Lucas.

"Always," he said smiling down at me.

end flashback

Lucas raised an eyebrow at me, "fine I was nervous," I said.

He kissed my hand and sighed.

"I kinda liked it better when he was clueless," he said, "at least then we could have some alone time when he was home."

"Yeah," I said as he nuzzled into my neck, "I did too."

I ran my fingers through his hair as he stayed resting in the crook of my neck. I kissed his forehead and played with his fingers as we stayed intertwined. Lucas took a deep breath and sighed slowly.

"God Peyton," he said pulling back so he could look me in the eyes, "you have no idea how much I love you."

I ran my hand along his cheek as he leaned into it, "I love you more," I said.

I pecked him on the lips before jumping up and holding my hand out to him.

"Come on," I said.

He took my hand and I helped him up. I pulled my shorts on and picked up my shirt, throwing his at him.

"Lets go," I said taking his and hand walking toward the river walk.

"Where are we going?" he asked walking along beside me.

"Home," I said, "you wore me out and I don't really feel like falling asleep on the beach and getting a sunburn."

"Okay," he said.

We walked the 2 miles to my house, going to the kitchen when we got there.

"You want something to drink?" I asked taking a water bottle out and drinking form it.

"Sure," he said taking my water bottle and drinking some.

"Hey," I said laughing and taking it back, "get your own."

"Oh but it's so much more fun this way," he said.

I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs to my room. Lucas followed and I slipped my shorts off again. He was already laying in bed the covers pulled back waiting for me. I joined him cuddling up next to his side and closing my eyes. He put his arm around me and watched as I fell asleep in his arms.

**Hope you all enjoyed R&R!**


End file.
